Seika Amamoto
All the information on this page came from a story I wrote. (Original Incarnation/Spiritual Guide) | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sensor Sage Reincarnation | reg =45667 | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 13 | kekkei = (Normal Rinnegan) (Spiritual Enpowered Rinnegan) Wood Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Wind Release Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Lightning Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release Wood Release | jutsu = Absorption Soul Technique Amenotejikara Animal Path Asura Attack Asura Path Banshō Ten'in Banshō Ten'in: Dōmetsu Big Ball Rasengan Big Ball Rasenshuriken Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Body Flicker Technique Chakra Exertion Technique Chibaku Tensei Chidori Sharp Spear Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Flying Thunder God Technique Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder Genjutsu: Rinnegan Human Path Izanagi Kamui Kamui Shuriken Kotoamatsukami Lightning Dart Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Limbo: Border Jail Magē Arts Naraka Path Outer Path Outer Path: Harmonic Synchronization (With Kaio only) Preta Path Psychokinetic Force Mode Rasengan Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan Sage Art: Gate of the Great God Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch Sage Mode Samsara Clone Technique Sensing Technique Shinra Tensei Six Paths Art: Inner Sanzu Lock Six Paths Flight Six Paths Spirit Mode Six Paths Technique Six Paths Yang Power Six Paths Yin Power Strong Fist Summoning Technique Susanoo Tengai Shinsei Tennopawā Truth-Seeking Ball Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan ,Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Formation Pillar White Lightning Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken Wood Clone Technique Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Wood Release: Great Forest Technique Wood Release: Hotei Technique Wood Release: Hōbi Technique Wood Release: Second Coming of a World of Thorny Trees Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Wood Release: Wood Human Technique Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall Yang Release Healing Yasaka Magatama Yin-Yang Release: Susanoo | weapons = Bo-staff Flying Thunder God Kunai Tennotsurugi }} (うちは精華, Uchiha Seika) is a Shinobi who originated from Amegakure. He is the first born twin Uchiha and Senju hybrid son of Enjeru Senju and Akuma Uchiha. He is the reincarnation of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki who is better known as the Sage of Six Paths (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin). Months after he was born, his mother and father were horribly separated, taking one twin along with them. Seven years later, Seika had lost his mother to the hands of wandering men. Soon after he was brought to Konohagakure; where he would spend several years training with his Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake, mastering nearly everything he was taught. Being mentored by two of Konoha's most recent Hokage, the young boy quickly graduated from the academy and became chūnin before the age of ten. By the time he was fifteen, he was promoted a Special Operations Jonin, being the first ever in its class. After finding out that his mentor was killed by a member of Zetsu Revived organization, Seika devoted himself to the task of murdering everyone was affiliated with him. Finding out that the person responsible was in fact, his own twin brother. Seika through great lengths to help his twin out of the darkness, he succeeded in unbinding the darkness that slept in Kaio's heart. With his brother renewed spirit, the young man was accepted as a Shinobi of Konohagakure under Seika's constant watch. Two years into their life as,brothers, Kaio was killed at the hands of a couple of Reikaigakure shinobi. Devastated and angered by his brother's death, Seika rampaged through the Land of Wisdom nearly killing the Chiekage. As a consequence, he was betrayed by his home and deemed a Rogue Ninja. After months of wandering the alone and miserable, the young lad would soon become reconnected with his inner spiritual self. Upon doing so, Seika was bestowed the ultimate power of Hagoromo and his brother. He would then meet a group of Kumogakure shinobi with Kei being the leader. Their sole purpose was to take the likes of Seika off the face of the Earth. The two would later come to the conclusion that the world needed him now more than ever. This was the beginning of their lifelong friendship, and Seika was invited to live in the Land of Lightning. Around this time, the Black Zetsu spores had began to rise and impact the great nations in such a way that the Gokage themselves were powerless to stop him. Even the saviors; Naruto and Sasuke, were taken out before they even had a chance to act. The world's new leaders are in desperate need for help, leading for Seika to be one of the main protagonists of the Golden Darkness series. Music Selection Pendulum - "Witchcraft Netsky Remix" '' ''Fall Out Boy - "Centuries" '' ''There For Tomorrow - "A Little Faster Background After the Fourth Great Ninja War and after meeting the vessels of his sons' chakra; Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha who had defeated Madara Uchiha. Hagoromo looked on from the afterlife, where he was always secretly watching over the Earth. He witnessed the final bout between his sons before they finally connected, which ended their feud that lasted over several hundred years. After the battle, he desire to return to earth knowing that the threat the Akastuki held wasn't over. In order to do so, Hagoromo sent his chakra to roam the earth for a suitable host. In the month of July, Hagoromo's chakra had found its ideal host in the womb of Enjeru Senju. She was the wife of Akuma Uchiha, a descendant of Indura. Hagoromo decided that this child for Senju and Uchiha lineage would be blessed with the prowess of the Sage. Unexpectedly, the zygote child had split into two halfs; this sudden change didn't separate but literally split his power between the two developing twins. Enjeru and Akuma were completely unaware of this and the second child would come to be known as the Unexpected Child (予期しない子, Yoki shinai ko). Nine exhilarating months later came time for Enjeru to give birth to her child. The couple couldn't wait to see the child they have been waiting so long for. Enjeru went into labor and within an hour she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Before she could hold her first child her had given birth to the second one. The couple decided to name the twins, Comato and Kaio. Several months after the twins were born something tragic happened. Kaguya's minion was somehow still at large and managed to gather more zetsu minions to wreak havoc on the world. He also managed to expand the Akatsuki to a more bigger state than it had ever been. The newly formed group of artificial human gradually became a well known superpower. By convincing people that they could revolutionize the world to bring on a new order. An order where there are no Kage. Secretly plotting each step by bring the world closer to the revival of . Black Zetsu ran this army through the Hidden Rain and became a war zone. The gigantic war ended the first day it was brought on as the power of the Shinobi Alliance was far too great for Black Zetsu's reformed zetsu army. This tragic short war managed to break the couple up and they would never see each other again. Miraculously, they both had a twin with them keeping the memory of their love alive through their children. Enjeru managed at get back on her feet as a single parent raising her son Comato. Seven wonderful years pasted since the day Comato was separated from his twin. One day, wanders raided his home out of random. Comato, who was hiding at the time watched on as the men did unbearable things to his mother before they finally killed her. Witnessing such a tragic event, Comato would unlock both his Sharingan and its Mangekyō form. Fueled by the hatred he felt for the men, he used his new ocular powers on them, killing them before passing out. Appearance Seika is a person of fair and somewhat tanned skin. He's complexion is moderate when compared to his onyx-black eyes and jet black, chin-length hair. His hair rough and somewhat shaggy with a bang the covers the right half of his face which gradually shortens with age. As a young child, his hair was quite short and he had big oval shaped eyes that somewhat sparkled from his level of cuteness. During his early childhood, Seika was extremely short only stand about three feet and two inches tall he wore a blue T-shirt that had a raindrop symbol on the front and a pair of light colored shorts. After being brought to Konohagakure young Seika would eventually adopt to konoha's specific style of shinobi attire. Naturally, as one would grow older and his training became more rigorous, the young lad would get more muscular, getting well toned. At age fifteen after he was promoted to Jonin, Seika wore a sleeveless light tan jacket with a navy blue undershirt and black Konoha style pants and shoes. He has dark armbands on his arms they stretch from his wrist to his forearm. He was not very fond of the usual shinobi attire that other Jonin wore. By the age of 17, Seika body had reached it's seeming peak, being built of absolute muscle. Of course he wasn't a figure of hulking size as it would only slow him down and impair his fast, near instant reflexes. After being exiled from Konoha Seika's initial appearance changed drastically. Most of this caused by Seika physically absorbing his brother's body mass into his own. This made him more noticeably muscular toned than he already was. His height increased dramatically, he have now stood well over six feet and weight a sub amount of Ninety kilograms. He no longer wore his Shinobi attire, he had gotten rid of his jacket as well as the armbands, replacing the navy blue with black. By the age of 20, Seika had a completely change his attire to suite his state dark state of mind. He was mostly seen wearing a black jacket that is open, exposing his chiseled bare upper body. His black jeans are quite baggy; however, this does not slow down his mobility. He wears black combat style boots instead of the traditional sandals and he has even adapted his brother's style of dark fingerless gloves. Now in his mid 20's, Seika stands about 204 cm tall. His body is still very much well toned. Whenever he is not in combat, which he usually is, Seika often dons causal wear such as button downs and wool vest. Sometimes he would even wear tuxedos which is really dependent on the day or how he feels. He still as much of a showoff as he always have been. Even with his older age, Seika is mostly shirtless when out and about. He enjoys the feeling of people watching him. It is considered to be an accustom trait that he became use to doing after his crazed demeanor subsided. Personality When Seika was younger he was very lively and mannered child, very polite to those above him. As a teenager he become even more energetic and even developed a sarcastic demeanor. He gets a curtain enjoy to joke and make others smile. Seika is mild tempered and kindhearted person, he bears deep compassion for others and those he has come to know, however, this can be his greatest weakness. His compassion for others and human life often keeps him from ending the life of another person; despite whatever their past may hold. Kaio's death and being exiled from Konoha took a huge impact on his mental well being. He was forced away from his home and the people he cared deeply for. Seika had developed a much more darker onlook on the shinobi world. He held a lackluster for jokes and constantly bore a serious face. Seika often wears a blank facial expression that hardly ever changed. He so deeply desires to rid the world of people with evil intent, turning away from his peaceful path. And with his new personality, Seika's desire to kill changed as well. As a result of his traumatic past, over time himself has developed multiple personalities that many people usually don't spot until he is ticked off. This includes a somewhat perverted nature and bipolar like actions, which ultimately caused him to develop a killing intent and new found bloodlust. After seemingly finding himself by connect himself with Hagoromo. After a long heart felt conversation with his decrease family, Seika had finally forgiven himself for every terrible thing he had did. Even with his new found inner peace, some of his former traits had not been diminished from his personality. His humore nature, however, did return. Something his was never use to, Seika own sexual desires grew more upon his life reevaluation. So much so that he does not differentiate between his desires for the . As such, Seika often comes off as somewhat of a player, especially in the Land of Lightning, since he is well known for his wide variety of partners. Abilities Over the course of his life, Seika is renowned to be a highly skilled individual, he graduated as one of the top students in his class surpassing the capabilities of two generations before him. When the young boy was first brought to Konohagakure, he was mentored and trained by Kakashi Hatake and Naturo Uzumaki; two of the most recent Hokage. He was even praised by the likes of Sasuke Uchiha for his skills and abilities as an Uchiha descendant after their training. At the age of fifteen, Seika was appointed as a ANBU Black Op, the first achieve such a position in it his class. With such a powerful position, the young boy was permitted to lead his own team and took his orders directly from none other than the Hokage. After he was exiled, Seika spend months traveling around the world in hopes of redeeming himself while improving his abilities. Chakra Prowess and Life Force As a member of three clans that descended from Hagoromo's , Seola was the ideal host for the embodiment of 's spirit. He possesses an exceptionally strong life force and the potential for an incredibly unnatural long life span, this trait is inherited by the genes of the Senju and Uzumaki clans. As such, Seika has been known for his the ability to fight continuously without showing signs of fatigue. But because of his outstanding life force, Seika is bestowed the ability to walk away from the most deadly situations that would otherwise be the quietus of any regular person. Hailing from the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki clans, which are all known for their amazing amount of chakra, Seika is in possession of an astronomical amount of extremely powerful chakra, addition to being the embodiment of the Sage himself, Seika can undoubtedly be considered one of the most powerful shinobi in history. Seika's chakra is said to be even more potent than and 's chakra combined; the two latest incarnations of Asura and Indra. He was born with a natural affinity for Yang Release which gives him a lethal amount of physical strength. When concentrating his chakra to a physical point, he can actually create massive disturbances in the atmosphere and quite literally change the direction of the wind itself. After his brother died, Seika inherited yin half; which were originally intended for one being. Upon absorbing Kaio's body into his own, the power that was split between the twins had became whole, giving him the full legacy of the Sage. With his amazingly yet superhuman reserves, Seika was taught personally by Kakashi to control it without in unnecessary wastage. This too came as a easy concept to the lad. Initially, his chakra over his chakra wasn't perfect but it was far from downright terrible. It was even so that he could effective learn to use the rasengan without needing the assistance of doppelgangers; a feat which both impressed Naruto himself. From then on, Seika would continuously improve on it, becoming more and more skilled with the sphere of the rasengan enough to learn its more complicated variants. Seika's chakra is now seemingly at it's peak with the constant storage on Six Paths Chakra into his left and right palms. Genjutsu Initially, Seika had never shown any skill of genjutsu, despite him hailing from the Uchiha and Senju clans. This was one of his many downfalls, simply due to lack of understanding this made him an easy target to be caught in even the simplest of visual genjutsu. Even with the Sharingan's aid, Seika still struggled with the un-bindage of illusion blocks. With sheer determination, Seika worked hard to overcome this stepping stone. He eventually became proficient regular Sharingan genjutsu. Continuing down this trend, his mastery level skyrocketed. After gaining his brother's eyes, Seika's genjutsu levels were only beginning to reveal themselves. He was seemingly a owner of a single Kotoamatsukami dōjutsu, this give him the ability to control a desire target without them ever suspecting it. His genjutsu capabilities go further beyond the Sharingan. Through the usage of the yin chakra in the yin seal. By allowing the enemy to absorb pure yin energy or even his chakra, Seika can place them under a genjutsu and make the intended recipient think to they possibly have an advantage over him. Taijutsu Since his very first training session with Kakashi, Seika has always shown a high level of versatility for hand to hand combat. Although he preferred not to engaged in mortal combat, the young man was taught a life lesson to protect those whom matter to him. A new found motivation inspired to aspiring young shinobi to fight for all the right causes. His fighting style keeps a perfect balance between the two concepts of strength and speed. Seika possesses a large amount of natural strength, which he inherited from the Senju Clan, makes it fairly easy for him to rupture the ground with a single punch without the aid of chakra. Coupled with his rather excelled chakra control, Seika can, in fact, use his chakra to further put more power behind his blows while keeping the same persistent speed. With each day passing, his efficiency with hand to hand combat continued to grow. The Hidden Leaves' traditional art of taijutsu, the Strong Fist, Seika aimed the cause direct damage to the body of her opponent. Just like Sakura and Tsunade before her, Senjō is able to cause ground destructive feats with just one lethal swing of his fist. Even with such strength, Senjō is light in her feet. Her immense strength coupled with his aid of the Body Flicker Technique makes for very swift and powerful body shattering blows. During training sessions, he proved strong enough to go toe to toe with the likes of both Naruto and Kakashi and eventually, finally, come out with victory He can even fight on par with two gentle fist users with no waisted effort. When it comes to reflexes, speed, and time precision, Seika naturally excels. His natural reflexes are widely compared to the Fourth Hokage's immense speed without Flying Thunder God. And with the aid of the Sharingan, Seika can track and predict fast movement and time coordinating attacks perfectly. He has the speed to act based upon that judgment to move effortlessly and without much difficulty. After permanently fusing his body with his brother's, Seika's overall strength and speed literally doubled over. Even to the point where he can overpower two Kage Level shinobi simultaneously. Bukijutsu Over the course of his taijutsu training, Seika had gained vast experience with weapon combat. Weapons play a major part of his fighting style, which main consists as his is not restricted to the typical ninja tools. Shurikenjutsu Seika possesses his own special brand of kunai that he use in everyday combat — that was adopted from the Fourth Hokage. Seika uses them in the exact same way as the Fourtg did; as standard weapons, Seika would throw them at opponents or wield them as melee tools; the kunai's triple-prong enhanced their offensive potential. He was skilled enough to effectively wield a kunai in his mouth. Their most primary use came from the Flying Thunder God seals they were marked with, allowing him to teleport to wherever one of the kunai was thrown. He don't usually carry a large number of the kunai. With a maximum of twelve kunai, he would carry them to the field that he would scatter across a wide area so that he could move around quickly and efficiently. Seika has excellent aim and can coordinate his throws' timing and placement to allow him to perform complex maneuvers. Bōjutsu As a means for an impeccable defense, Seika masterly wields the Bo-staff. He typically uses the weapons when defensing from enemy attack and even attempting to keep them away. As with much training that comes with wielding such a weapon, whenever Seika is on the offense with the tool, he uses wind release to enhance its own lethal power. Kenjutsu Seika is a exceedingly skilled swordsman who wields the katana "Tennotsurugi" ( 天の剣 ,Tennotsurugi; Literally meaning "Sword of the Heavens"). He is a practitioner of Iai — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack in with he learned during his time in the Land of Iron. Although he only uses the style when the sword is actually on him. The speed and precision of his strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on his opponent without staining the blade with blood. Ninjutsu Seika primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and otherwise knowledge of which he has gained a vast arsenal due to his masters having a large variety of ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Hailing from the Uchiha clan, Seika's proficiency with fire is far pass the normal Uchiha standard. His fireball is said to be three times stronger than that of a normal fireball used in the same action. After moving to the Hidden Leaf Village, he learned many if the village's top fire techniques. Unlike his fire release, he has a usage of water release is on a far greater scale. His proficiency with water is on such a massive scale, he can manage to pull the moisture from out of the thin air. It was even noted by Seika himself that Earth Release is he most useless nature type. So therefore, he only uses earth when combining it with water. While training with Kakashi, Seika was taught the lighting technique Chidori, Seika had eventually mastered the technique and could use it well more than a dozen times a day. He could even used its much more concentrated form "Lightning Blade". Seika's control over his chakra made his able to expand the reach of his attack by blitzing them. Once Seika had began training with Naruto to master Wind Release, after he was taught to use Rasengan, Naruto showed him how to add Wind Release to the Rasengan to create Wind Release: Rasengan and even took it a step foward mastering one of Naruto's most powerful techniques Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Born as the separated entity of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Comato naturally manifested in Yang Release. He's primary Mangekyō Sharingan technique--Tennopawā-- with functions from the enhancing properties of Yang Release. The nature type is essentially life energy which means that is also capable of healing and breathing life into dead things or creations. As a regular user of the Sharingan, Seika is required the usage of yin release when applying genjutsu. And after awakening the Rinnegan, Seika is able to combine the efforts of yin and yang to utilize them simultaneously. Summoning Technique During his time on the road to redemption, Seika used his Rinnegan to create five beings from his very essence to aid him in battle as well as to take the latter's loneliness away. Upon doing so these beings were in a like his very own children and had formed their own outlook on him. Intelligence At a young age Comato is has had a sense of awareness of what was happening around him, even being able to feel when something is going on or about to happen. Noted by his teacher, Comato is a very skilled tactical and cunning ninja. He can easily focus on all data acquired to quickly and effectively analyse the situation to discern how handle it, anticipate enemy actions, and quickly form effective plans and is constantly thinking ahead. Comato is analytical and perceptive being able to spot out weakness in an enemy. He also can remain calm and intact under pressure. Sensory Perception Soul Perception Dōjutsu Rinnegan and Evolution Being the Reincarnation of Hagaromo Ōtsutsuki, Seika would naturally manifest in the Rinnegan. This feat wasn't accomplished until he and his brother were in complete sync with one another with the addiction of combinding their Six Paths Power. Seika's Rinnegan heavily influenced from his natural affinity Yang Release and Six Paths Yang Power which in return it gives off a whitish glow with black ripples and tomoe, that gives the Rinnegan "Sharingan power", with Kaio's being the exact opposite in color. Like mostly all who've acquired such blessed eyes, Seika gains access to the legendary Six Paths Technique, despite its name it grants him a total of seven different abilities: *The Deva Path (天道, Tendō), which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. *The Asura Path (修羅道, Shuradō), which grants the user mechanised limbs, weaponry and armour. *The Human Path (人間道, Ningendō), which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind. *The Animal Path,(畜生道, Chikushōdō), which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. *The Preta Path (餓鬼道, Gakidō), which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. *The Naraka Path (地獄道, Jigokudō), through which one can summon and control the King of Hell. *The Outer Path (外道, Gedō), which rules over both life and death. After Kaio was murdered, Seika received the rest of Hagoromo power and "spirit". With Hagoromo's entire spirit intact, Seika manifested Rinnegan eyes full power as well as the Yin Power. Instead of gaining Kaio's black Rinnegan, he instead, gained two red blood Rinnegan. The red color represents his guilt over the death of his brother. Five months after Kaio's death, Seika had spiraled through a never ending cycle of depression. Along with the depression came a set of new developed personalities. Seika obtained the Sage's full power upon Kaio's death; his personality was strained by the guilt of Kaio's passing. This guilt caused the latter's connection with Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to become thin, creating a barrier of negative feelings that separated the Sage from his successor. Seika would later became ill, due to the amount of post traumatic stress he sustained. This illness made his chakra unstable and had gotten to where he could not handle using the Rinnegan for even a short amount of time, causing his body to violently reject his own chakra, rupturing vessels, resulting in internal bleeding. It wasn't until the very last moment of Seika's life when Kaio would appear to help him out of his pool of inner darkness and despair. After a long inspiring conversation, Seika would finally accept his past, declaring inner peace with himself. Now with his mind cleared the growing teen was able to fully connect with his spirit thus combining their energies and becoming a self proclaimed guardian of the world. Once their connection was reestablished, Comato now bears Kaio's black Rinnegan as a default and uses his spiritual empowered Rinnegan with connect to Hagoromo directly. Sharingan As an Uchiha, Seika inherited the Sharingan. First awakening it when he was only seven, around the his mother was being tortured. This dōjutsu grants him all of its generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysing genjutsu with just a single glance. He reached the stage where he could even have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Mangekyō Sharingan Seika first awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan when he witnessed his mother die at the hands of the people who invaded their home. Its design consists of six tomoe in total, three of which look like the Sharingan's standard three tomoe design. The three large tomoe spread from his pupil to the edge of the iris with three spikes coming from each individual tomoe, these are known as "Pillar Straight Tomoe" (柱直巴, Hashira Choku Tomoe), which gave him a even higher capability of reading or predicting his opponents movements than the Straight Tomoe. It also has three erie spikes that protrude from his pupil and connect to the three regular tomoe, these aid with tracking extremely fast movement that a normal Mangekyō Sharingan couldn't. Like most Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged and regular usage upon its ocular powers can cause deteriorated vision. This deterioration process is substantially slowed by Seika's Senju lineage. With his stamina and life force, Seika can withstand fluid usage of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Seika's Mangekyō Sharingan allows him to use two very different dōjutsu abilities. His left eye allows him to use an extremely powerful genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami, dōjutsu, this give him the ability to control a desire target without them ever suspecting it. His right eye is able to use Tennopawā, which increases the flow the flow of chakra. The energy used is made completely of Yang Release, which supplies abilites with life energy for far more powerful effects; this includes Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. It also allows the user to create shockwaves and energy fields for protective proposes. It's finally ability allows Seika to use its power to disturb chakra flow through via contact. When Seika's twin was killed while the two were linked together this caused all of Kaio's knowledge, memories and abilities to be directly transferred to Seika further adding to his belt of dōjutsu techniques. And upon fusing their physical being, Seika gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as well as some of his very own abilities. Now Seika primarily uses his Rinnegan at all times. Senjutsu and Susanoo Sage Mode At some point in his life, Seika was able to learn to gather natural energy, eventually, he acquired Sage Mode under the tutelage of toaf. In this mode, unlike the toads, he gains black markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye. Sage Mode greatly increased strength and scale of his abilities and techniques as well. In Sage Mode, Seika's reflexes greatly increased tenfold, allowing him to be able to react at a near instantaneous rate. He could also use one of Hashirama's most powerful techniques, Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands. Six Paths Spirit Mode After connecting with Hagoromo's spirit, which is comprised of the pure nature energy. This is due to Hagoromo being born from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the progenitor of chakra and unifying the entirety of Hagoromo's spirit with his body, Seika's overall abilities exceed far beyond that of his normal limitations in the standard Sage Mode. This form gives Seika complete access to the vast multitude of abilities that Hagoromo possessed, as well as the knowledge to utilize them for any particular situation. This essentially replaces Seika's usage of Sage Mode. Susanoo It wasn't until after Seika gained Kaio's abilities when he could use the giant chakra avatar known as the Susanoo. Even his own two Mangekyō his was unable to manifest in his own. His very first implement of dōjutsu was for protection soon after the passing of his brother. He was able to manifest in the technique's ribcage to defend against the two attackers responsible for Kaio's death. At the time Comato was filled with anguish and hatred towards the murders, causing his susanoo's strength to surpass his brother's. Unlike Kaio's red-orange colored monster, his Susanoo is a bright teal color. Six Paths Susanoo By combining his susanoo with his newly heightened power, Seika's chakra avatar took on a more humanoid appearance. In this form it is able to levitate and fly and like Seika, it is able to produce and use truth seeking balls. Space-Time Ninjutsu Over the course of his life, Seika has shown to be a distinct master of Space-Time Ninjutsu with his first implementation being the Flying Thunder God Technique, which he'd gained a mastery of superior his two predecessors of the technique, the Second and Fourth Hokages. Using the technique he could instantly move to the location of anything marked with his special seal, whether it's one of his kunai or a place or person he has personally branded. He is not limited to teleporting himself, as he could bring others with him, by doing this with a simple touch. His mastery over the technique became so great that he is not limited to simply teleporting to a specific location, using anything or anyone to has been marked with the seal; Seika can instantly swop places with said object and/or bring it directly to him. Seika even sports the seals on the palms of his hands. Granted by the power of his brother's Mangekyō Sharingan, Seika has access to another Space-Time Ninjutsu; Kamui. It typically works in the same sense as the Flying Thunder God, but more versatile and convenient, as it requires no such markings beforehand. On an even more august note, the power of Kamui allows Seika to transport nearly any mass without physical contact. The absolute udefense, Kamui does not take on incoming attacks, but erases them from the physical plane, by sending them to Kamui's Dimension. The technique also allows user to erase their physical existence by becoming intangible. Quotes (To Kaio) "I told myself that when I find my sensei's killer that I would end their life. But how can I kill the last of my family! You're my twin!" (To Madara) "So you're the Great Madara Uchiha, huh? I've seen better." (To himself) "There is absolutely no such thing as peace......There is always going to be hate, greed, jealousy, and hunger for power. As long as there are humans, peace will NEVER EXIST..." Trivia * Comato's name is not pronounced like changing the "T" to a "C" on Tomato. Its pronounced "Comatose" (ˈkōməˌtōs) without the '-se' Coma-to (ˈkōməˌtō) *Comato wishes to have a rematch with Raido X to show how much he has improved. **The fanon characters he also wishes to fight are Kaname Soga and Sannoto Senju *The canon characters he wishes to fight are , , , and .